The present invention is directed, in general, to a polishing system and, more specifically, to a slurry conduit that is couplable to a slurry day tank that reduces the amount of slurry that dries on the storage tank wall.
In the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs), chemical/mechanical polishing (CMP) is used to provide smooth topographies of semiconductor wafer substrates, on which the ICs are formed, for subsequent lithography and material deposition. These CMP processes are well known within the IC fabrication industry.
One problem area associated with chemical/mechanical polishing is in the area of slurry consistency. Because the polishing slurry is a suspension of a mechanical abrasive in a liquid chemical agent, e.g., an acid or base, the slurry has two undesirable tendencies that are common to suspensions: that is, settling/agglomeration, and evaporation of the chemical agent leaving a dried abrasive residue. To minimize the settling/agglomeration problem, the slurry is kept in constant circulation through a closed loop from a slurry supply tank (day tank) through a slurry pump and back into the slurry supply tank. The slurry loop is tapped with a tee and a valve so that a relatively small amount of slurry may be diverted to the polishing platen for CMP. The second problem, evaporation of the chemical agent, is aggravated by those conditions that allow the formation of a thin slurry layer, thereby increasing the slurry surface area per unit volume and increasing the rate of evaporation. This condition occurs commonly in the day tank above the current slurry level.
Referring initially to FIGS. 1A and 1B, illustrated are partial sectional views of one embodiment of a conventional CMP apparatus at the start of a planarizing process and after depletion of some slurry, respectively. A CMP apparatus, generally designated 100, comprises a polishing platen 110; first and second rotatable shafts 121, 122, respectively; a carrier head 130; a polishing pad 140 having a polishing surface 142; first and second drive motors 151, 152, respectively; and a slurry delivery system 160 containing slurry 161. The slurry delivery system 160 comprises a slurry tank 162, a slurry supply line 163, a slurry pump 164, and a slurry return line 165. Under pressure from the slurry pump 164, the slurry 161 circulates continuously in the slurry delivery system 160 from the slurry tank 162, through the slurry supply line 163, the slurry pump 164, the slurry return line 165 and back into the slurry tank 162 along a route designated by arrow 166. A portion 161a of the slurry 161 is diverted to the polishing surface 142 through a valve 167 while the remainder of the slurry 161 circulates to maintain the abrasive material in suspension.
A semiconductor wafer 170 is mounted in the carrier head 130 and is pressed against the polishing surface 142 that is wetted with slurry 161. The first and second rotatable shafts 121, 122 rotate the carrier head 130/semiconductor wafer 170 and platen 110, respectively, as shown, during CMP. One who is skilled in the art is familiar with the details of CMP as applied to semiconductor wafers.
As can be seen by comparing FIGS. 1A and 1B, a level 168a, 168b of the slurry 161 in the slurry tank 162 will vary during CMP processing. As the slurry level, collectively 168, varies, area 169 is subjected to alternating conditions of coverage with slurry 161 and exposure to ambient conditions. Therefore, the slurry 161 clings to the inner tank area 169 when the slurry level 168 falls to level 168b and the slurry 161 dries in that area 169. Exposed to the atmosphere, the chemical agent can readily evaporate, leaving behind a dried layer of abrasive. When dry, the slurry 161 may flake off of the vertical tank area 169 and fall back into the slurry 161 where the flakes remain until they are pumped to the polishing pad 140 and may come in contact with the semiconductor wafer 170, thereby causing damage. Because the dried slurry 161 retains its abrasive qualities and the dried slurry pieces are much larger than a design particle size for the slurry 161, these abrasive pieces must be substantially removed before the slurry 161 is deposited on the polishing pad 140 to avoid damaging features on the semiconductor wafer 170 being polished. It is impractical to control the slurry level 168 precisely in the day tank 162 because of the volume of the tank, e.g., 250 gallons or more total with fluctuations from a minimum of about 75 gallons to about 150 gallons, in order to avoid this problem.
To help alleviate this drying problem, one conventional approach has been to seal the day tank and to pump wet nitrogen, i.e., nitrogen bubbled through water, into the ullage. This approach was not particularly successful. Of course, frequent cleaning of the day tank has also be employed at considerable cost in time and manpower for fabrication system shutdown. Additionally, frequent handling of some slurries should be avoided because of safety concerns.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved slurry delivery system that minimizes the formation of dried slurry particles in the day tank and conserves time and manpower.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, the present invention provides a slurry delivery system comprising a slurry conduit couplable to a wall of the slurry tank and configured to receive a slurry therein and configured to deliver a stream of the slurry against an inner wall of the slurry tank.
Thus, in a broad scope, the present invention provides a system that inhibits drying of a slurry within the slurry tank that minimizes agglomeration on the sides of the slurry tank that results from slurry drying on the sides of the slurry tank""s wall when the slurry level within the tank rises and falls. This minimization of agglomeration reduces the agglomerates within the slurry supply, which in turn, reduces the number of contaminants and scratches affecting the overall quality of the semiconductor wafer substrate.
In another embodiment, the slurry delivery system further comprises perforations in the slurry conduit configured to deliver the stream. In an additional aspect of this embodiment, the slurry delivery system further comprises nozzles coupled to the conduit at the perforations and configured to deliver the stream.
The slurry delivery system, in yet another embodiment, comprises a channel having outer and inner flanges. The outer flange has a height that is greater than the height of the inner flange whereby the inner flange forms a weir against the slurry. In a further aspect of this embodiment, a surface of the inner flange is contoured to transition smoothly to the inner wall.
The slurry conduit and the slurry tank, in another embodiment of the slurry delivery system, may be integrally formed. In yet another embodiment, the slurry conduit may comprise a plastic, such as polyvinyl alcohol. In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the slurry is a semiconductor wafer polishing slurry.
The foregoing has outlined, rather broadly, preferred and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.